Blood moon, Blood stone
by GunapitheSunrose
Summary: SEQUAL TO BLOOD, LUST, LOVE AND BETRAYAL: Briar's children, Ellie & Theo, along with Tris, Daja and Frostpine battle against an unknown enemy who has invaded Lightsbridge University. Under the Blood Moon, the fate of millions hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summersea, Emelan...

Ellie put on the best not-going-to-happen face she could but from the smirk on her brother's face it wasn't working. She glanced at her mother for some support but Eugenia Moss was too busy wiping the drool from off of her niece's chins to be of any help. Lucky thing, Ellie though, it was too young to be used as an ornament by its mother. Aunt Sandry didn't even look up from the pile of forms, requests and letters that required her signature. If she had she would have seen Ellie's metallic gold eyes giving her a death stare. Unusual eyes that matched the rest of the unusual 16 year old. Her jet black hair and naturally sun-kissed skin were inherited from her father while the ringlets that her hair hung in and the sense of power that radiated from her was a gift from her mother. But other things, like her strange eyes and her unnatural beauty were from a different source. While in her mother's womb she had been somehow altered by a magical device called the Medallion of Beowulf. For Theo, her twin brother, the changes he underwent were not so painfully obvious. Of course some people, like her Aunt Sandry, didn't see her beauty as a handicap. A fact that Elli resented especially seeing as her beauty was the reason Duchess Sandry was forcing her to attend yet another ball for a diplomatic envoy from Gods-know-where.

"But Dedicate Superior Lark asked me to spend some time with the food gardens at Winding Circle. Dedicate Gorse says they always taste better after I visit them. Why do I have to go to this instead?" It sounded like she was whingeing and Ellie regretted saying as soon as it came out of her mouth. Whining was not tolerated very well by her aunt. Sandry's eyes finally left her table and rested on her niece.

"Because you are part of this family Ellie and like it or not this is a royal family. I'm not asking you to face an army of Yanjing warriors. I'm simply asking you to attend a royal function and escort our honour guests around…"

"I think I'd prefer the warriors." Ellie muttered under her breath. Sandry ignored the remark.

"I've talked to Lark and she says it will be perfectly alright for you to visit your fruits and vegetables a day or two earlier. And you can wipe that smile off of your face too young man," Sandry pounced on Theo, "You'll be entertaining the noble women and showing them the wealth of magical talent that Emelan has to offer."

"Meaning I'll be drawing them all pretty pictures." Theo retorted.

"Call it whatever you want boy, you're not escaping this either." Eugenia said as she bounced baby Sage on her knee. The 6 month old seemed slightly distressed by the raise voices, frowning deeply as if she was considering whether to cry or not. Ellie sympathised but didn't join in with her cousin when Sage finally did start balling. With Sandry and Eugenia both distracted by the wailing infant Ellie and Theo made a hasty retreat.

"I'm going to see Aunt Daja. Maybe she can convince mum and Aunt Sandry to forget this stupid party." Theo said. Ellie snorted.

"Unlikely. But you're welcome to try." She yawned; the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun sunk slowly into her skin and made Ellie feel drowsy. "I'm going to go see Soren." Ellie broke away from her brother as they reached the Citadel gates, sprinting off towards the Mire.

"Oh very sensible. Go get you ass kicked by a grumpy old man every time something bad happens." Theo called after her. The sound of Ellie's laughter rang back down the street to him. Theo smiled despite himself and started towards Daja's house.

Soren Hume's house, The Mire…

Ellie gasped as the blow hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She doubled over in pain.

"No, no, no!" Soren shouted in his booming voice. He limbed over to Ellie and her sparing partner, a young harrier-in-training called Kaiser. "I'm half blind girly and I could have seen that blow coming!" Soren growled in his gruff way. The ex-soldier loved to remind every one of his students that even with his vision impairment, he was still ten times better than them. Today it was Ellie's turn to get the speech. Great, she though, another lecture I so didn't need. However unlike with her aunt and mother, Ellie didn't backchat Soren because that would have just earned her more bruises from the heavy wooden cane he now lent his weight on. "What do I keep telling you?"

"Don't leave my mid-drift exposed, Sir." Ellie croaked back, straightening as much as she could.

"So why do you insist on leaving it wide open for Kai to whack? Do you enjoy letting the boy beat you up? Think if you look weak he'd like you more?" Soren asked. There was a wave of sniggers from her other classmates who were watching from around the edge of the courtyard. Ellie stiffened swiftly at obvious the insult, setting her body back into the ready position.

"No Sir." She barked. Soren raised an eyebrow.

"Then prove it." He hobbled out of the yard and over to a bench along the wall. Kaiser also re-set himself into the starting position. He held his thin, reed-like baton in one hand and tapped it lightly across the palm of his other.

"How about I give you a nice little kisser on the cheek as well as the stomach? That way you'll have an excuse not to attend that nobles' dinner you dread so much." Kai sneered. Ellie was use to this. Insulting his opposition into making stupid mistakes was one of Kai's favourite tricks. Instead of replying with a jibe about his mother or sisters as she usually did, Ellie chose to remain silent. Rather, she gave him her most deathly and wicked smile and then, without anymore warning, she went on the offensive. Lashing out with her own weapon, Ellie was a blur of red clothes, tanned skin and black hair as she struck at Kaiser again and again. Kai did his best to block her but after a few minutes of intense assault his defences began to crack. It was then that Ellie finally found her opening. She whipping her baton across Kai's stomach and then turned to bring it down on the back of his knees. There were noises of sympathy for Kaiser and clapping for Ellie from the audience as Soren bent down to inspect Kaiser.

"Get up boy! There's no need to act like an empty headed lady's maid just because of a few bumps." Soren heaved the boy up by one arm and then stopped to look at Ellie. She had resumed her ready stance and was trying hard not to smile at her training master.

"There's no need to look so smug young lady. You are good enough to beat him but that doesn't mean you can win a real fight." Soren growled. Ellie had to smile then. Coming from Soren, that was practically a compliment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Theo gave his hand and wrist wraps one last tug before walking into the fighting ring where Kaiser was waiting for him. They were alone in the courtyard. Soren had allowed them to use the arena for a private session. The pair began to circle each other. Theo was taller than Kai and leaner too. Kaiser had a strong muscular build, made for maximum impact rather than endurance like Theo.

"I heard my sister gave you a good beating the other day." Theo's blue eyes danced with amusement; Kai's green eyes shared none of it.

"Yeah well I won't go as easy on you." Kaiser replied tartly. Theo came in with a cross blow which Kaiser ducked under, skipping backward to avoid the follow-up uppercut. "You've been practising. I'm impressed." Theo bowed his head graciously.

"I'll be able to wipe the floor with those Lightsbridge mages?"

"No doubt mate." Kai came in with two quick jabs. Theo blocked one but was two slow for the second which managed to just clip him on the chin. Theo stepped back and rotated his jaw to get the feeling back into it. Then they were off again, playing their game of cat and mouse.

Later as they rested on one of the wooden benches that lined the wall something was troubling Theo. Kai could tell by the way he kept running his thumb over the deep scar that spiralled around his left forearm, a souvenir from a wayward spell. Everything he stroked that scar Kai knew he was worrying about something.

"Okay, spill it out Theo." Kaiser shoved his friend lightly. Theo seemed startled but the sudden interruption to his train of thought. He looked at his best friend. How long had they known each other? 10 years? Next to Ellie, Kai was the only other person Theo really trusted. He ran a restless hand through his short, black hair.

"It's Lightsbridge."

"You're not thinking of pulling out are you? You've always wanted to go there!"

"No I'm not thinking of dropping it. But…"

"But what? Is there some girl you're hankering after?" Kai joked but the look on Theo's face stopped his laughed.

"I need you to do me a favour. I need you to take care of Ellie when I'm gone." Kai blinked at Theo.

"You know I'd take care of Ellie without you even having to ask. That one was a given. But it's not why you're worried. Come on Theo, I've known you for a long time. There something else that's bothering you." Again Theo's impatient fingers traced that ugly scar. Shivers ran up Kai's spine as he remembered the day Theo got it. He had been 9 and the twins had been 8. It was the first time Kai understood just how different Ellie and Theo really were. Theo saw Kai's eyes following his hand.

"You know Ellie isn't normal. For all she tries to hid it and for all I help her, Ellie is still different. This is a memento of that." He indicated his left arm. Theo sighed deeply. "What do you remember about the pirate invasion 16 years ago?"

"Not much, I was only one at the time. Remember the giant sun that hovered over Winding Circle, though. The one your Mum created. I saw it as Dad took the family to shelter in the Citadel. And, of course, what you guys have told me about being affected by the Beowulf medallion and stuff."

"Well, that's not really the full extent of the problem. See, when Dad smashed the amulet of Beowulf it broken into three pieces. One was given to the Children of Light to protect. One was sent to be held deep in the fortified city of Lightsbridge. But the last one? That last cursed fleck was absorbed by Ellie. That's the reason she's so powerful. It's also the reason she's so dangerous. Most Children of Light are capable of communicating with their own magic, like it was some how separate from them. I can do it. But Ellie… well like I said, she's different. Two magical sources run through her veins and both seem to hate each other. That kind of relationship isn't stable."

"I would have preferred that she told me herself." Kai said quietly. Theo laughed.

"Now you're asking for a minor miracle. Ellie is just like Mum, as beautiful as a painting and as stubborn as an ass."

"So what do you want me to do Theo? I'm not a mage. You at least have a hope in hell of breaking through the enigma that is Ellie Moss."

"Because I know how you feel about her, Kaiser. And I trust you." Theo thumped Kai on the back. "If anyone can keep Ellie's feet on the ground it's you. Well, that it unless she opens a basket of whoop-ass on you." Theo avoided the kick Kai directed at him and picked up his training pack. "Come on, Great Kaiser. It's midday and I'm famished!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper bounced impatiently on the seat next to Ellie. The eight year old might have had his mother's coppery hair but he did not share her long attention span.

"How much further?" he cheeped for the umpteenth time. Ellie just sighed and continued to steer their cart up the hill. She was glad the mule pulling them towards Winding Circle didn't seem to mind her cousin's antics.

"I told you it's only a little more. Once we're inside the temple though you have to be on your best behaviour." Ellie replied in her best parental voice. Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"You sound like Mum."

"If I was your mother I wouldn't need to bring you along." Ellie retorted. Jasper might be a little hard to handle but he was also a weather mage and Ellie need his special relationship with the wind if she was going to give Dedicate Gorse the best harvest he had ever had.

The guards at the temple gates waved them through and told them where they could stable the mule. It took a fair but of huffing and puffing to carry Ellie packs to the Hub tower in the centre of the temple.

"Right," Ellie gasped as she dropped the last of the bags onto the ground beside Jasper, "Now just let me catch my breath and we can get underway." Jasper nodded wearily and reached into a basket. He pulled out a jacket of water and gulped half of it down and handed the rest over to Ellie. Gorse arrived shortly after they had finished setting up. With him was Dedicate Rosethorn, Ellie's former teacher.

"What's with all the bowls Ellie?" Gorse asked with amusement.

"Their singing bowls; to help with the plants." Ellie replied, tapping one of the metal bowls with a wooden mallet. It produced a warm bell tone. Ellie felt the plant around her soak up the rich sound with glee.

"I've heard of these but I've never seen them being used. Where did you get them?" Rosethorn ran a wooden mallet around the side of the bowl and it sang under her touch.

"Daja made them for me. Well, most of them anyway. This one," she picked up the smallest of the dozen or so bowls set out and held it up in her palm, "was a gift from Aunt Esme and Uncle Eric. It was sort of a belated birthday present." She lightly knocked the bowl which gave out a delightfully beautiful sound. "And my wonderful helper here has been practising very hard." Jasper smiled up at Ellie and then closed his eyes. Several strong breezes swirled around Jasper, tugging at his clothes and hair. Then they settled down and began to dance around the bowls. The stronger the winds got the more the bowls began to sing with joy. Ellie twirled on one foot, the skirt of her knee-high dress spinning up with the motion of her body. The soft cornflower blue fabric lent its own sigh of music to the singing that filled the air. Dedicate Gorse clapped his hands together and even Rosethorn smiled with pleasure. Ellie laughed; the same melodious sound as her mother. Then she was off, leaping through the air and down the winding paths for which the temple was so famous.

Thanks to the breezes that Jasper attached to the hem of his cousin's dress, the music followed Ellie as she danced. She had been taught by both Yazmín Hebet and the famous dancing mage Pasco Acalon. Though she herself was a plant mage, pure and simple, Ellie found that the movement of her body, the grace and precision with which she executed each manoeuvre made the magic last longer. Plus it was much more enjoyable that just standing still and chanting over some vegetable. The inhabitants of Winding Circle stopped to watch as Ellie danced her way around first the Hub, then she extended her spell out towards the Northern Gate. The plant shone with pride as she bestowed her magic on them. The flower beds became a riot of colour as she wound her way through them. The fruit on the tree became plump and sweet as she blew kisses their way. Several of the Dedicates were startled as the hedge roses bloomed wildly and tendrils of ivy stretched out towards Ellie, some wrapping themselves around Novices. Ellie laughed and gently scolded some of the more zealous creepers. As she came to the North Gate Ellie finished with a triple pirouette; a little flourishes to end the spell. The music from Jasper stopped and the breezes still clinging to Ellie went on their merry way.

Clapping from behind her caught Ellie off guard; the Dedicates at Winding Circle knew not to make a fuss over her activities, unless she damaged something. Because of her looks, Ellie was a painfully shy child. The only places she felt comfortable was in the temple, at home or in the fighting ring, a sanctuary where it was just her and her opponent. Ellie, winded from her spell casting, turned to see a group of nobles striding towards her from the Northern Gate. They had obviously just arrived for she could see well-trained servants leading expensive looking horses away to the stables. The applauder was a youth, no older than her, with light blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. All of the half a dozen lords and ladies were well dressed, and some of them looked very well fed. The glitter of rare metals and precious stones caught Ellie's trained eye. As too did the fat purses the men carried. Briar, her father, would be bent in half laughing at these poor fools; who in their right mind travelled with their wealth so open to itchy hands and hungry bellies? Ellie ran a shaking hand down the front of her dress, silently sending a distress call to a nearby apple tree. Hopefully it would carry the message to Rosethorn before she was forced to explain herself to these Money-Bags.

"That was marvellous!" the young noble cried as he reached Ellie. She hurriedly brushed her hair over her face. "Do they pay you to dance around the place and entertain people or is it some Living Circle ritual?"

"They never perform than ritual at our Living Circle Temple." One of the women who borne a resemblance to the boy said. His mother perhaps? Or an aunt? Either way, Ellie didn't like the dirty look noblewoman was giving her.

"Doesn't talk much does she?" a young, snobbish-looking lady said. Though by the way she clung to the young noble's arm, Ellie thought the girl looked like anything but a lady. "Maybe she expects some money for the performance…" the girl smirked. This made Ellie laugh. The nobles seemed taken back by this reaction.

"Why the cheek! I'll teach you your place peasant." One of the younger men raised a hand to strike Ellie.

"Don't you dare, or I'll tell Aunty and you'll be in trouble." Jasper shouted as he ran in between the noble and his cousin.

"What could your aunt possibly do to me? Yell gutter-cant at me?" several of the other nobles sniggered at the joke.

"I think Duchess Sandry would do more than just swear if she found out her favourite niece was struck by a fellow noble." Rosethorn barked. Some of the woman gasped and the lord suddenly look very sorry for himself.

"It's alright Jasper. How about we go see if Dedicate Gorse has anything yummy to eat? I'm famished after that." Ellie pushed back her long, back hair, earning still more gasps of surprise. Her golden eyes shone brightly in the morning light and her perfectly formed face glistened with sweat. She took Jasper's hand and led the way back to the Hub.

"Wait!" The blonde noble raced after them. Ellie stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" She snapped. The youth seemed somewhat startled by the command. He was obviously not use to women of his own age talking to him thus.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He can be brash and heavy handed some times." He spoke in accented Emelanese. Ellie frowned; the boy sounded as if he was from Lairan. But the envoy from Lairan wasn't due in until tomorrow.

"You should learn to leash your dog, before someone decides to neuter him." Ellie replied in Common, loud enough so that everyone nearby could hear. Several of the Dedicates, including Rosethorn, clamped hands over mouths to hide their amusement. A wicked smile crossed Ellie's lips as she strolled back to the Hub.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eugenia sat at the large work table in the kitchen of the family home. Baby Uneny was nestled on her lap with fists full of Eugenia's brown curls in his pudgy little hands. The mage was trying carefully to extract her hair as it was being yanked at the same time. An evil smile spread across her mouth as she saw the two boys entering. Before Theo could even protest his cousin was thrust into his hands.

"Where's Daja? Where's Ziba?" Theo complained. Eugenia was gathering up her sketches from the table.

"Daja was called away on an errand and Ziba is shopping for dinner so I got stuck with baby duty. Normally I wouldn't burden you boys with this darling but I have to finish these preliminary drawing today." She kissed both Theo and Kaiser on the forehead and bustled out the back door. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" she yelled behind her. Theo stared at the baby he held at arms length. Ellie was much better at this kind of thing than he was. When Uneny began to cry Kai stepped in.

"Honestly, the amount of cousins you have, one would think you'd be better at this." Kaiser cradled the wailing child in his arms, rocking him gently. The trick worked and soon the little tike was fast asleep.

"I take after Mum more than Dad. The nurturing instincts are stronger with the plant mages than with artists. We're use to dealing with in-animate objects, not living things."

Theo had just begun preparing their midday meal when Ellie thundered through the front door with Jasper in tow. Her bright smile warmed the room as she saw Kai sitting with Uneny in his arms.

"Now there's a perfect picture. Theo quick, get sketching." Theo walked over to where Ellie was standing, a plate of food in his hands.

"It's definitely a picture. Bloody nightmare, that's what it is!" Theo roared with laughed. Ellie feigned shock and slapped her brother playfully on the arm.

"I think it suites him." Jasper interjected. Theo rolled his eyes.

"You would agree with her." He snapped. Jasper gave Theo a savage look and waved the string basket he held under his cousin's nose.

"I guess me and Ellie will just have to eat these walnut and honey pastries ourselves then." Jasper remarked. Ellie laughed, making Uneny stir from his nap. He reached his plump, chocolate-coloured hands up to her, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Of course Ellie will give you a hug little man." She cooed, sweeping Uneny up into her arms. He squealed with joy when he zoomed through the air and gurgled happily as she settled him onto one of her hips.

"When are Mum and Uncle Briar due back?" Jasper asked, slumping onto one of the benches around the kitchen table.

"Only a few days," Ellie reassured her cousin, "Mum thinks that their purposely taking a longer time coming back so they can avoid the banquet."

"Mum never did like politics." Jasper agreed. "Dad's the one who deals with all of that."

"Only a few days before you leave home and embark on the amazing adventure that awaits you in Lightsbridge then." Ellie said to Theo.

"That's if he survives the trip north." Jasper grumbled. Theo shot him a dirty look.

"You're the one that's least likely to survive." Theo snapped. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I'd like both of you to survive."

"I don't mind either way as long as you guys stop fighting." Kai yawned. He snatched up one of the sandwiches from the plate that Theo placed on the table. Jasper served drinks and Theo warmed the desert up in the oven while Ellie fussed over little Uneny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Surrounded by what felt like a sea of stark white muslin, Ellie couldn't help by frown with displeasure. Muslin was not her favorite material even when it was kept to a minimum. With the hoopskirt dress her mother and aunts had forced her into she could have outfitted an entire fleet with sails and still had more of the itchy, uncomfortable material left. Ellie wanted to scream but that would have just meant drawing more attention to her. So as it was, she sat at one of the long tables in a square around the dance floor picking at her food, trying desperately to breathe in her impossibly tight corset, and all the while shooting death stares at her family members down the other end of the table. Her brother had disappeared as soon as the music started, snagging the arm of a good looking blonde.

"You look like I feel." Daja slumped into the empty chair beside her niece. Ellie could not help but share in Daja's radiant smile. "There we go. That's the Ellie we all know and love."

"Alas I am she." Ellie said with false sadness. Daja kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"No one could ever be sorry to be around you. You're positively glowing! Although that may have something to do with the blindingly white dress you're wearing." Ellie laughed along with her aunt.

"I don't know why Aunt Sandry insists on putting me in such uncharacteristic clothing." Ellie ran a hand over the fabric and sighed deeply. The pair sat in silence for a while watching the couples dance merrily on the dance floor. "Soren says he'll teach me the how to use the whip like they do in his native country. I'll be the first female he's ever taught to use that weapon… Do you think…? I mean would you mind…"

"Making you one?" Daja offered. Ellie blushed and nodded her head. Daja looked at her niece thoughtfully. "Ellie you know that whips are extremely difficult to wield," Daja raised her hand to stop Ellie interrupting, "not that I doubt your ability to do so. But I want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into. People die trying to master that thing. One wrong move and your head can come off. Not to mention the fact that you would have to devote yourself completely. That means you won't be able to learn swordsmanship or archery. Is that really what you want?"

"With all my heart." Ellie replied sincerely. Daja gave a crooked smile and shook her head.

"Very well then." She said. Ellie threw her arms around Daja's neck.

"You won't regret this. I promise."

"Well before Soren even lets you near a real stockwhip, he'll make you pay in blood sweat and tears." Ellie smiled wickedly at her aunt.

"I'm counting on it." She kissed Daja on the cheek and ran off to find Theo.

"That one is every inch her father's daughter." Eugenia remarked wryly as she came to stand beside her sister-in-law. She patted Daja on the shoulder. "With our help, she'll be the greatest warrior in Emelan. Looks don't matter when you're a fighter." Daja nodded in agreement.

"Her valor will out shine even her beauty." She said. The two mothers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ellie went in search of her elusive brother she accidentally bumped into the blonde young noble from Lairan. His clothing was in the style Ellie had seen Niklaren Goldeye wear so often; a crisp, white shirt with a midnight blue over robe and black breeches. The whole effect made his grey-blue eyes look attractively smoky. Ellie apologized and tried to keep going but the noble stood in her path

"I leashed my dog if that's what you worried about," He said, "After 6 years at Lightsbridge James still has not learned to control that temper of his. No wonder all his teachers dislike him. But when you're rich…" He paused to invite Ellie to share in his little joke. She did not.

"If you'll excuse me…" she muttered.

"Ignore that one Sebastian. She's noble by accident." The same un-ladylike girl from the Temple remarked snidely. Her bleached blonde hair and painted on face added to Ellie's dislike of the short, nasty noblewoman.

"I'd rather be common than noble. Especially when that inbred blood you hold so dear produces such an ugly result." Ellie retorted. The young noble screamed in outrage and slapped Ellie across the face. The Grand Hall went silent, the music dying down as the revelers all turned to stare at Ellie and the young Lairan lady. Ellie's eyes seemed to shine beams of light from within. She began to shake from the effort of controlling her rage. The expensive panes of glass and the crystal chandeliers that cast a scintillating light over the large room began to rattle ominously. Just as Ellie though she was about to lose control of her magic Theo rushed to her aid. He wrapped his comforting arms around her and began to rock gently back and forth.

"It's okay Ellie. Just let the angry slip away; roll of you like a rain drop." He cooed softly. Eugenia was not far behind her son. She marched straight over to the Lairan and slapped her back.

"You silly little wench, you deserve to have the shit kicked out of you for being stupid enough to insult a Child of Light!" Eugenia turned on her heel and stormed out of the ballroom. Theo followed his mother, clutching the weak-kneed Ellie close to his side.

"I'm sorry about my young nobles Duchess. Young people today… their not raised like they use to be." Count Otzi said once the music had begun again and the guests started dancing. His wrinkled face looked forlorn. Sandry patted his arm sympathetically.

"Maybe your young nobles should be sent to places other than Lightsbridge Otzi. Karang is beautiful but perhaps a bit too old fashioned. There was a time when nobles everywhere were sent to the Living Circle Temples to study. They provide a more… rounded education." Sandry replied diplomatically. The count studied Sandry for a while then nodded slowly.

"Perhaps I will suggest the girl's parent give her a chance of scenery. Humility is one of the most important things for a courtier to learn, otherwise that one," he poked his thumb in the direction the young woman, who was now trying to cling to Sebastian's arm again, "might end up insulting some who won't hesitate to separate her empty head from the rest of her body."

"A wise decision Count Otzi." Sandry agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum you are going to have to let me go some time." Theo said in a muffled voice as Eugenia hugged him fiercely.

"Can't a mother show affecting to her first born?" she sniffed, holding back tears.

"It doesn't count if it was only by a few minutes darling." Briar stepped in, coaxing his wife away and then embracing his son. "I put a little bit extra in there for you." He whispered in Theo's ear as he passed him a purse on the sly. Ellie saw the exchange and smiled. It quivered slightly as Theo swung into the saddle.

"It's okay Eugenia. I'll take good care of my nephew." Tris reassured her sister-in-law. The two woman clasped hands briefly.

"I wouldn't doubt you for a second." Eugenia croaked. Ellie gave Jasper a quick kiss before stepping back from the group of riders. Theo and Ellie had already made their goodbyes a thousand times over. One more and she feared her heart would break.

Kaiser, who stood at her elbow, stretched a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ellie lent her head in the crook of his neck and watched her twin ride out of the city gates. It felt like she was losing a part of her; and in a way she supposed she was.

"I'm going to miss him." Ellie muttered so that only Kaiser could hear. He gave her shoulders a consoling squeeze.

"So am I, Ellie. So am I…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theo re-read the letter from Ellie and felt guiltier than ever. He could here the disappointment she felt at not having their 18th birthday together. She hoped his studies went well and that he was keeping out of trouble. In truth, it had not being his studies that had kept him in Lightsbridge. He could have asked for time off to return home but he hadn't wanted to. He liked the University City. Liked the atmosphere, the people; liked everything about it. Besides, he told himself, two years wasn't that long; mum and her other siblings had been separated for almost five years in their quest for Beowulf's medallion. Ellie would get over it. And anyway, Aunt Daja and Dedicate Frostpine were to attend a conference on metal magic and Ellie was accompanying them on the trip north.

He looked at the present his twin had sent for him. It was a small wooden figure carved out of cedar wood. The smell filled the room. The woman, dressed in a floor length gown clutched an ankh, the ancient Kurchali symbol known as "The Key of Life", close to her chest. Picked the gift up and turning it over in his hands Theo could feel his sister's magic spark to life, rolling across his skin in a wave of fire. It was a comforting feeling.

"What's it do?" Theo's room mate asked. The tall brunette squinted at the statue though a small sliver of glass set in a metal frame. Jaeger cursed and rubbed his now watery eyes. "Gods, doesn't your sister understand the idea of restraint? That hurt." Theo laughed.

"If only, Jae. But then she probably wouldn't be half as fun."

"I'd love to meet her one day… So what colour do you see when you look at her magic?" Jaeger asked tentatively. The mage was the only person at Lightsbridge, outside of Theo's own family, who knew that he could see some magic in colour; though Jaeger didn't know the reason for the rare gift. Children of Light, even partial ones like Theo and Ellie, are discouraged from discussing their heritage.

"Ellie… She's blood red… crimson." He didn't mention the fact that there was also a swirl of golden light in her magic as well.

"Creepy." Jaeger rubbed his eyes one more time and the pocketed the eyeglass. "You sure I don't have a colour?"

"I'm sure Jae." Theo replied for the hundredth time. Jaeger looked down cast. "But my sister has always been better at that sort of thing. She sees into you soul, I only…"

"See the outside." Jae said mockingly. "That's such a lie."

"Well wait till next year and find out. Once Ellie gives you the old Moss death stare you'll wish you'd listened to me."

"I do listen to you Theo; just not when you're talking out of your arse." Jaeger laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep you eyes closed. No peaking!"

"I'm not peaking!" Ellie said impatiently. She felt a hand swish past her face.

"Okay, come on." Eugenia's voice sounded from somewhere beside her. Then someone, from the metallic smell floating through the air she thought it might be Daja, placed a heavy box on her lap. Ellie ran her hands along then smooth, polished wood. Her nose itched slightly, meaning the box was made of oak.

"You can open your eyes now." Briar whispered into her ear. Ellie's eyes flew open. The oak box was stained dark. With trembling fingers Ellie flicked the latch on the front of the box open. She gasped as she raised the lid. Inside laid a brass bullwhip. She reached a hand out to stroke it but the whip shrank away as if it was scared.

"It flinched."

"It's just not use to you that's all." Eugenia said in a matter-of-fact way.

"You can pick it up." Daja reassured her niece. Ellie slowly lifted the coil of metal out of the box which Ziba then took away. Ellie could feel the whip vibrating in her hands. At the tip of the weapon there was a blade made out of steel. It was fashioned in the shape of an ivy leaf, a broad bottom which separated in three different forks with the centre one being the longest. Ellie caressed the whip with her magic. The outer was made out of aunt Daja's living metal, giving the whip a life of its own. But underneath that and the tightly braided leather that gave the object its shape there laid something else. As her fingers ran over the handle she found runes that she recognised. Then she realised what was odd.

"You made it think it's a plant?"

"We didn't just make it think it's a plant. That is a plant." Eugenia smiled at her daughter's confused look. "Can't you feel it calling to you?"

"Of course I can. It's just that the voice is so strange..." Ellie looked down at the weapon in her hand. The bladed tip of the bullwhip was trying to wind its way up her arm. It certainly acted like ivy, her favourite plant. Ivy thrived where others fail. It was steady and strong, faithful always. A slow smiled stretched across her face. "I love it. Thank you all." Her family all smiled back.

"What are you going to call it?" Sandry asked eagerly.

"How about Zareb? It's ancient Kurchali for Guardin."

"A very fitting name!" Eugenia exclaimed.

"Indeed. Happy 18th Birthday, Ellie." Daja kissed her niece on the head. Uneny, bouncing up and down on Ziba's lap, clapped his hands together with glee, making everyone else laugh.

Later that day…

The sun was setting below the wall of Summersea. Ellie watched the sun claw desperately at the sky as it continued to sink towards the horizon from the roof of her house. Its blaze coloured the sky in a hue of red that was simply breathtaking. Euphoria settled over her. It took Kaiser's arrival to shake her from her trance. The pair sat quietly for a while, enjoying the view and each other's company. Ellie was almost startled when Kai cleared his throat. She had been drifting off to sleep.

"Ellie, I… I wanted you to have this…" He pulled a small velvet bag from his pocket and, taking Ellie's hand, placed the bag in it. "Happy Birthday." Ellie gave a small smile.

"It's not something gross is it? Only I remember of my tenth birthday you tried to give me a bag of slime…" Kai chuckled.

"No, I've grown out of those sorts of immature pranks. Just trust me." Ellie pulled open the drawstrings and tentatively pushed her hand inside.

"Good because I would hate for you to have a nasty accident when we're so high…" Her fingertips locked around something metallic. She pulled her hand out slowly. Grasped in her fingers was a sterling silver necklace with a small pendant hung on it. The pendant was a clear, blue garnet gripped firmly by silver claws. "It's… It's… My Gods Kai, it's beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune." Kai smiled and shook his head ruefully. He took the gift from Ellie's hands and shuffled around so he could place it around her neck.

"Ellie, it's your 18th Birthday. Besides, Harrier work doesn't pay that bad if you're a solo man that has no commitments and still lives with his parents."

"Just don't go skipping too many meals on my account. You're too big to be missing out on food."

"Yes my lady." He said with a flourish of his arm. Ellie laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Come on harrier boy, I think that I can smell dinner is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ellie held the short blacksnake in her right hand, twitching it slowly back and forth. It was a leather one; black like the reptile it was named after and just as deadly in the right hands. It wasn't her favourite one but blacksnake whips were better in close quarters where she only had a small space to move. Her opponent, one of Soren's sword students, held his cutlass at the ready. Its razor sharp blade shone bright in the sunlight. Ellie blinked sweat from her pale green eyes; it was an unusually hot autumn day. She saw the muscles in her opponent's arms bunch as he prepared to launch an attack. In one swift motion she swung the whip back and whipped it forwards. Ellie was aiming for the tiny gap left on the swords hilt but the fighter's hand slipped and a split second later he was cried out in pain. The sword clattered to the dirt floor as the boy clutched his arm to his chest. Blood poured out of the slash on his hand. As soon as she had realised what was happening, Ellie reeled in the whip by its deadly tip managed to catch hold of flesh. As other student rushed to help her opponent Ellie wound her weapon up, cleaning the blood from the tip. She didn't notice that Soren stood beside her until he spoke, making her jump.

"You shouldn't have pulled it back."

"You would prefer I had left him with a deeper scar?" Ellie asked frankly. Soren chuckled.

"No, but I suppose now he won't forget to keep his grip tight. You have taught him in a second the lesson I've been trying to teach that one for years." Ellie looked her master in the face. Soren's eyes danced with amusement. "If you wanted to spare the boy some pain and money for healing you should have kept sweeping the movement to the side." He took Ellie's arm and demonstrated. "That way the blacksnake would have wrapped around the blade rather that the boy." Ellie frowned slightly.

"I much prefer the bullwhip, even the stockwhip."

"It's not about what you prefer. It's about learning the best weapon for the job. The stockwhip can decapitate an entire platoon of soldier if their far enough away. But if just one of them gets close enough." Soren drew his finger swiftly across his neck. "You need to learn to appreciate the blacksnake for what it can do, not what you want it to do. You can wield the big whips well enough. But the blacksnake takes a finer touch. You'll learn it, if I have anything to saw about it. Now go home, you look tired." Ellie smiled.

"Yes Sir." She barked, saluting her teacher. Together they walked to the front door.

"In case I don't see you before you go I wanted you to take this with you." Soren handed her a small wooden box. Slowly she opened the lid. Inside laid a long coil of wire. One end was fashioned into a tong, wrapped in leather to protect the wielded hand. At the other end was a small round spike ball, called a morning star. The weapon gleamed with magic. The morning star was a rare weapon indeed. Expensive and hard to make, they were crafted for one purpose only; to bring down a mage. She cradled it in her hands, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you. I-I don't know how I could ever repay you." She finally stammered. Soren gave her a crooked smile.

"Just may sure you bring it, and yourself, back in one piece. I might be a blind, old man living in the Mire but even I know things are bad in the north. Do me proud Ellie. That's all a teacher can ask for."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaeger found Theo sitting in his favourite notch on the southern side of the huge stone wall that protected Lightsbridge. A sketching pad and a box of charcoal lay untouched beside him. The mage watched the landscape before him. Columns of smoke rose up like fragile towers along the far away horizon. Their mad scramble towards the sun was dashed as strong winds scattered the smoke across the sky.

"Given up on drawing? Going to become a real mage now are we?" Jaeger joked. Theo didn't laugh, didn't reply… he didn't even move. He seemed transfixed by those billows of smoke. The Gods had been hard on Karang and the poor were facing yet another harsh winter with meagre rations. Rebellion was inevitable. But to have it so close shook Theo… on a bad day, when the wind was right, he could smell the blood and death from the countryside below.

"You're from Karang, Jaeger. Why doesn't the king do something about this? His people are starving." Theo asked. Jae sighed and sat down opposite his friend.

"Everyday those fires get closer and closer to the city. I pray to the Gods that they never reach our door." He ran long, nail-bitten fingers through his short brown hair. "The king is old and senile Theo. He thinks that the only way to deal with unhappy peasants is to kick them down even more. Only this time it's not just the poorest of the poor that are being affected. The middle class are being reduced to poverty, the Traders are all leaving… even the Noble houses are suffering. And now there is talk of revolution from the aristocracy and merchant classes. Things aren't looking good." Jae leaned his head back against the stone wall. Theo looked at his room mate and closest friend at Lightsbridge. It wasn't until now that he saw the deep sadness in the boy's eyes. He might be a money-bag noble but even Jae could understand how bad things were. That made Theo feel better. At least he wasn't as stupid as other northern nobles Theo had met. He got to his feet and clapped Jaeger on the shoulder.

"Come on, I'll buy you an ale to drown your sorrows in."

"I don't think alcohol will solve my problems."

"Then how about we snag us a couple of lovely young girls to have some fun with?" "Now you're talking!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fifth Caravan Idaram waited patiently for Ellie, Daja and Frostpine to bid their farewells. Ellie's whole family had turned out. Even Aunt Sandry had come, which wouldn't have bothered Ellie except that the Duchess had a habit of drawing a crowd. Three years ago it would have made her cringe in fear but now it was more of annoyance. Three years was a long time. Ellie imagined that Theo had changed considerably, just as she had. As Sandry kissed Ellie on the forehand a great sigh went through the citizens of Summersea who had come out. Everyone knew Lady Ellie, the jewel of Emelan, and they all loved the Duchess as much as they had loved her great uncle Duke Vedris. The audience was making Mistress Brien, Kaiser's homely mother, very nervous. She kept fussing with her son's clothes and glaring at her daughters who were being their usual boisterous selves. Eugenia placed her arm around the woman's shoulders.

"There's nothing to worry about Rosaline. Sandry isn't one for protocol at a time like this. Why don't you go say hello." Ellie heard Eugenia whisper to Mistress Brien.

"Oh, I don't know…doesn't seem right some how."

"Nonsense, come on. She love complements on her clothes. She made that gown herself you know." Eugenia gave Ellie a wink as she steered her charge towards the Duchess. Ellie hid her smile by rechecking the buckles of her saddle bag. Frostpine came to stand by her.

"I think you should go reassure you father. He looks like he's swallowed an entire bushel of lemons." The Dedicate muttered to Ellie, Who glanced over at Briar. The mage did indeed look a tad unhappy. He stood beside his wife with his arms folded across his chest and a sullen look on his face. Ellie smiled ruefully. She patted Frostpine on the arm and walked over to Briar. She tucked her arm around her father's and drew him away from the gaggle of relatives.

"You look like you're about to throw a tantrum." Ellie commented. Briar chuckled.

"It's a father's prerogative to be annoyed that his daughter is abandoning him."

"Mum doesn't seem that upset." The pair turned to watch Eugenia as she chatted with Daja and Ziba. Uneny sat at the women's feet playing with a wooden horse.

"Your mother understands that you're old enough to take care of yourself now."

"And you don't?"

"Oh, no I know that you can take care of yourself. But where does that leave me?" he asked. Briar pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "It's hard for a father to admit when he's no longer needed." Ellie snuggled her head into her father's chest.

"But you'll always be wanted." Ellie mumbled. Briar kissed his daughter on the forehead and then let her go.

"You say that now." He said with a mischievous smile. "Now go on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Kai held the reigns of Ellie's docile piebald gelding, Chaser, while Ellie climbed into the saddle. Daja sat comfortably on her own horse while Frostpine occupied the seat of a small cart which held much of their belonging and some rations. Once everyone was ready the lead rider of the caravan gave out his usual call to muster. The women of the tribe replied in their own shrill voices and then the Fifth Caravan Idaram was off. Once they had traveled far enough away from Summersea the caravan stopped and weapons were handed out. It would have been rude to arm up in front of the Duchess but all the same Ellie felt a lot happier with Zareb wrapped around her saddle horn. Kai held a naginata firmly in his grip. A pole weapon, it had a lead cored staff topped with long curved blade. It looked like a rather awkward weapon but Ellie had seen Kaiser wield it and he was anything but awkward.

The road was easy at this stage of year and the caravan set a good pace. By the time the Traders stopped to make camp Ellie's bum was so sore she was worried she wouldn't be able to sit down again. After dinner was taken care of, she headed for bed. As Daja was official a member of the Idaram Clan, the travelers were not kept separate unlike the _kaqs_ that had decided to travel with the caravan. However, Ellie knew that without a good nights sleep she would be unbearable in the morning. So she trudged over to her sleeping area and tried crawled under her blanket only to find it already occupied. Kaiser gave Ellie an impish grin as she glared at him.

"It would be warmer with the two of us and you know how badly I feel the cold." He said innocently.

"No, not happening. I have got to get some sleep Kai. And… and besides, my but hurts!"

"You can be on top if you want." Kai said, patting the ground beside him. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh fine, shove over." She commanded, stripping off her shoes and riding pants. Kai did as she bid and Ellie wiggled inside the large pocket-like blanket. With quick and efficient hands Kai undid the buttons on Ellie's blouse and her elegant fingers roamed across his washboard stomach. Once the rest of Ellie's clothes had been discarded she hooked one leg over Kai and slowly slid onto him. They kissed, their tongues tasting, tangling, plundering urgently and hungrily. They slowly grinded together and feeding the burning aches developing inside them. Ellie buried her mouth into Kai's shoulder to muffle her groans of pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. Calloused hands gently grasped silky soft buttocks as Kai thrust further and further into her. Then the shuddering took hold and pleasure grew to mind-blowing rapture as their bodies convulsed together in a lustful orgasm. Once the tremors finally eased, Ellie laughed softly and rested her forehead against Kai's.

"Hot enough for you?"

"Possibly." Kais said with a sideways grin. Ellie rolled off of him and settled onto her side. Kai wrapped his strong arms around her, softly kissing the back of her neck.

"If you don't stop that I'll never get to sleep." She muttered drowsily.

"Suits me just fine." He said, moving along her shoulder.

"Kaaaaiiii!" Ellie groaned. Kaiser chuckled.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to sleep." He planted one more kiss on her cheek and then settled down to sleep.

_Note: if you ever need help with a sex scene just read Keri Arthur. The woman is a genius!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The further north the Trader caravan pushed through Karang, the bleaker things began to seem. Kai was glade they didn't stop in any place for long. The common people were so poverty stricken they could barely afford food, let alone the wares the Traders had to offer. They had to wade through armies of soldiers just to reach few noble houses they could visit. The Traders did not voice their concerns but Kai say that same flicked of worry behind their eyes that he felt inside.

"Karang use to be a safe country to travel through," the head _daka_ explained to him one night as they sat around the open fire, "but insane rulers have a habit of destabilising a country; especially when the people are already under pressure from Nature as well. Had Daja and Frostpine not accompanied us then the _gilav_ would not have risked the journey." The caravan _mimander _nodded her head solemnly.

"It is true. Karang has much to offer to any Trader brave, or stupid enough to venture into her borders. With the help of your companions we will be able to make a handsome profit and face little danger in return. Besides, it will earn the caravan great honour to transport Daja and Dedicate Frostpine safely to their destination." She said, her voice muffled slightly by her bright yellow veil. Kai smiled at Ellie as she walked past him on her way to bed. If the seductive sway of her hips and the sexy grin on her face was anything thing to go by, he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. He turned back to see the _mimander _was watching him intently. "Lady Moss seems very happy by your… protection." The mage pronounced the last word carefully. Kai couldn't help but get the feeling the yellow swathed woman was making fun of him.

"I have no illusions about Lady Moss, _mimander_. Ellie is more than able to take care of herself." Kai said quietly. The corners of the woman's eyes crinkled slightly.

"Looks can be deceiving. Children of Light are, among other things, notoriously fragile; even half-bloods."

"How did you know she was one?" Kai asked in astonishment.

"I meet her mother once. The resemblance is uncanny. That and she smells like a Child of Light."

"They have a smell?"

"Magically, she means," The _daka_ clarified, "All Children give off a magical scent as a warning to the mages around them. But you have to have spent a lot of time around them to recognise it."

"I spent two years training with the Children and I am only able to detect the magic when it isn't being shielded. Some Children are trained hide their scent."

"You've been to the City of Light?" Kai asked. Ellie had told him a little of where the Children of Light came from. The _mimander _shook her head.

"It is rare for anyone to be allowed into the city." Frostpine said as he sat down next to Kai. "The Children are a very secretive group. No one really knows how many there are, let alone where their greatest city is."

"There is a good reason for that Frostpine." Daja commented. The old mage nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course there is. I merely lament the fact that so much of their knowledge is kept hidden. It could help scores of people."

"And it can destroy countless more." The _mimander_ retorted sharply. Kai, Daja and Frostpine were taken back. The _daka _placed his hand gently on the _mimander's_ knee.

"The Children are a harsh people; harsh like the land they dwell in." He said quietly.

"But Eugenia and her siblings…" Daja started.

"Are more progressive than their parents and far more tolerant," The mimander cut her off, "That is perhaps the reason Eugenia is allowed to live in Emelan. She is some what of an embarrassment to her heritage."

"Embarrassment?" Daja exclaimed.

"Heritage?" Kaiser yelped.

"Eugenia is a crown princess among the Children of Light and holds many progressive views; perhaps too many for some one in her position…"

"Which is why my mother was sent to find the Medallion of Beowulf." Ellie stood in the shadows with her arms crossed. Her now metallic eyes shimmered in the fire light, giving her an ominous look. The _mimander_ and _daka_ seemed unsettled by the sight. "Yes… The Children are powerful. And Frostpine is right, they can do great things; truly wonderful things. The point is that they don't. Because their selfish and afraid. They lock themselves up in their mountains and try to pretend that the world is a better place without them. Who knows, maybe it is." Ellie blinked rapidly and her eyes faded back to a dull brown. For a while everyone was still. When the silence was finally broken, it was Daja who spoke first.

"Why has Eugenia never mentioned this to us before?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"She talks to Dad about it sometimes. I think it's easier if she doesn't though. It hurts to be rejected. After she dismantled the medallion again, Mum was as good as _trangshi_… But she knew that not even the Children of Light should be granted control of that weapon." Ellie's voice was dripping with venom. Kaiser stood and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on. It's been a long day. I'll tuck you into bed." Kai muttered softly. He took Ellie by the elbow and gently steered her away from the others.

"Eugenia did a brave thing denying the Children something that they wanted so badly," The mimander said quietly, "I wonder at the price she was forced to pay."

"It wasn't Eugenia who payed that price…" Daja whispered. She watched her niece disappear into the darkness, all the while thinking about those piercing golden eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The heat was so intense that Ellie felt as if she might burst into flames any second. Her sun kissed skin was dripping with sweat and her metallic gold eyes betrayed her fear and exhaustion. She could hardly catch her breath, her lungs were heaving in and out as she sprinted down hallway after hallway. Her heart was running on over drive, slamming itself from one side of her chest to the other. Her brain was pound with the effort of holding the spell in place. But she had to push herself; had to go faster. She had to get there before… Ellie's eyes snapped open as she hit the ground with a thud. She couldn't help but groan aloud as Frostpine's chuckles reached her ears.

"That's no way to ride a horse girly." The Dedicate informed her. Daja jumped off of her horse and helped Ellie to her feet again.

"Frostpine that is hardly helpful." Daja dusted most of the dirt off of her niece as Kaiser held Chaser's reins. "Any damage?"

"Only to my ego." Ellie moaned as she rubbed her arm. She had landed awkwardly and jarred it. On the other hand, she preferred to use her arm as cushioning that her head. She felt her nose running and wiped it on her sleeve.

"Well I can live with that. Just try not to fall asleep again."

"She was not asleep." The _mimander_ pointed to Ellie's sleeve, which ad a streak of bright red blood smeared down it. Ellie's hand shot up to cover her nose.

"Of course I was asleep. I just get blood noses sometimes." Ellie snapped. Daja frowned slightly but didn't say anything. She didn't know Ellie had the gift of Sight. Only Theo knew that secret. The _mimander_ shrugged her lemon yellow shoulders.

"Perhaps I was mistaken." She turned her horse and headed back to the front of the caravan. Ellie re-mounted Chaser and the convoy began moving again.

A cold gust of wind whipped through Theo's black hair and tugged at his black cloak. The weather was getting colder the closer winter crept. But today Theo felt a buzz of excitement humming through the air he hadn't felt in years. Though he did not share the direct connection that his father and aunts had, Theo didn't need Tris to tell him that Ellie was close. They waited by the main gate, watching the slow trickle of traffic flow through. Tris fused over Jasper's unruly copper hair; her way of hiding her nerves at the thought of seeing her sister. Jasper tolerated his mother's grooming only because he knew how she felt. Tris found it hard being so away from her family. Though she loved her husband and son dearly, Tris missed the deep magical bond that she shared with her siblings. Jaeger stood by Theo, watching the steady stream of people flowing into Lightsbridge with little interest.

"When did you say that they would be arriving?" he asked Theo. The art mage shot a glare at his noble friend. That was the fourth time Jae had asked that question.

"They should be here soon," Tris replied excitedly, "Daja says their almost to the gate." Sure enough, a minute later four hooded and cloaked travellers rode through the main entrance to Lightsbridge. The two lead riders pushed back their hoods and looked around the large paved square. Daja spotted Tris as the red head rushed to greet her sister. She swung off of her horse and embraced her sister tightly.

"I've missed you, saati." Daja whispered. They finally let go of each other and Tris swiped at the tears that trickled down her face. Daja kissed her forehead. "You know it's a bad idea to cry in front of the children. Any sign of weakness and they'll be all over you." Tris laugh.

"Maybe Briar's boy… Never can trust those crooked owns. But my Jasper knows nothing gets past his mother." She informed Daja.

Kaiser dismounted his horse and held Chaser's reigns as Ellie did the same. She stayed behind her steed as Kai and Theo shared greetings. Frostpine came to stand beside her.

"He's been looking for ward to seeing you lass." The smith mage said kindly.

"I know… I'm resting for a moment." She lied. Frostpine smiled knowingly. He took her gently by the elbow and steered her around to join the others. There Theo stood with his arm slung over Kai's shoulder. When he saw Ellie he froze. Two large strides and the two were face to face for the first time in three long years. Theo pushed back Ellie's hood and tried not to look startled. Her beautiful golden eyes were now a murky shade of brown. Her hair had also changed. Before it had hung in long ringlets but not it bounced above her shoulder. There was something else too. That sense of confidence her eyes held; the stubborn set of her lips; the way she held herself so unashamedly. For all that Theo had hoped she wouldn't, Ellie had blossomed into a woman while he wasn't watching. She still had that same soul searching stare as their though, which Ellie was using on her twin right now.

"You look tired brother." She whispered. Ellie placed a cool hand on his forehead and Theo felt her magic flow soothingly through his body. He sighed gratefully. Even he hadn't realised how tired he really was. Finally he pulled her hand away and kissed it gallantly.

"Gods, you're here not five minutes and you're already nit-picking. You're like mum only taller." Theo croaked. Ellie hugged her brother fiercely.

"Did I take good enough care of her?" Kaiser asked cheekily. The twins broke apart and Theo smiled at his friend.

"I hope you don't expect a tip or something." Theo replied. Kai snorted.

"Like I'd take you're charity."

"Are you going to introduce me, Theo?" Jaeger broke in. Ellie hadn't notice the taller standing off to the side. But now as Theo made all the formal introductions, Ellie turned that stare of hers onto this stranger.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Ellie, your brother has told me all about you." The nobleman bowed and kissed Ellie's hand. A strange feeling passed over Ellie, almost like there were butterflies dancing around in her stomach.

"You seem familiar to me some how… have we met before?" she asked. Jae shook his head.

"I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you." He replied. Ellie felt Kaiser fidget uncomfortably behind her. She reclaimed her hand from Jaeger's grip and turned to tuck her arm around Kaiser's.

"Is it just me or are you starving too?" She smiled up at her tall lover. Kai's hostility faded and he returned her smile with equal warmth.

"You're always hungry." He reminded her.

"Not Always." She winked at him at the pair walked off to greet Jasper and Tris. Jaeger stood watching Theo as the art mage stared at his sister and Kaiser intently.

"I wonder when that happened…" he said to himself.

"What happened?" Jae asked his roommate.

"When she grew up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Early the next morning Ellie made her way to one of the open courtyards that were dotted around the university. She could feel Zareb humming gleefully from his holster on her hip. The living weapon was always excited before a dawn workout. Ellie unhooked him from her belt and slowly let him uncoil. After walking into the centre of the open ground, she did a quick check to make sure she wouldn't hit anything and whirled Zareb up into the air. With a quick flick of her wrist Ellie brought the weapon forward so fast Zareb issued a crack of thunder as he went sailing through the air. After working up a sweat Ellie flicked Zareb out for one last thunderous lash when the rush of material caught her attention. She pivoted on the spot, whipping Zareb around and down. The whip slashed the stone floor of the courtyard, sending sparks flying. Three people stood watching her from the open archway. The tallest was a very forgettable male, about Ellie's own age, with plain features and dull brown hair. As soon as she stopped he turned and walked away. His companions, however, continued to stare at her. Ellie closed her eyes and made sure that the spell that kept them a nice, boring brown was still in place. When she opened them again her audience had moved forward. The petite, bleached blonde female eyed her with loathing. The young man beside her held a blank expression; his face like a mask. Their clothing told Ellie both had wealth.

"Can I help you?" she asked, forcing friendliness into her voice. The woman looked her up and down.

"I doubt it." She replied slowly. A wave of anger rolled across Ellie's skin but she beat it back. Instead of letting the rage take hold, she simply wound Zareb up and clipped him back onto her belt.

"Okay… I'll be off then." Ellie tried to walk past them both but the young man moved to stand in her way. He was only and inch or so taller than her but his size made it feel like he was towering over her. He was a very muscular male. She doubted that she could overpower him with any amount of ease. She turned to use the other exit but the blonde moved with lighting speed to trap her; this sent off warning bells in the mage's head. There was no way that this girl could move that fast or that silently without years of formal training. Even Ellie wasn't that good; which explained why she hadn't noticed them watching her.

"James! Lana! Move aside and let her pass." A man called from the archway behind Lana. The blonde turned her back on Ellie to reply angrily but her shout was cut off as the cold blade of a dagger came to rest on her throat. The man hidden in the shadow of the entrance way chuckled softly. Ellie heard the quiet rustle of cloth behind her as James turned and walked out of the courtyard. Obviously he wasn't willing to help his companion. Or perhaps he was merely obeying the command of her mysterious rescuer.

"If you let her go… I can promise she won't bother you anymore." The man told Ellie. Lana fidgeted slightly; she clearly didn't want to leave her alone. However, the longer Ellie held Lana, the more likely it was that someone would stumble onto their little gathering. She lowered the blade and shoved Lana towards the exit. The young woman shot a venomous glare at Ellie then hurriedly left the courtyard closely followed by the shadowy man. Ellie glanced up in time to see a small, glittering dragon zooming off.

"Great… Now I'm in trouble." Ellie growled under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if she recognised you, for Gods sake?!" Sebastian snapped

"So what if she did? It's not like there's anything she could have done about it!" Lana retorted. Her face softened and she reached across the table to stroke the young man's hand. "She can only channel her magic through her stupid dancing. I could have knocked her out before she managed one pivot. Besides, she's afraid of her gift. The bitch is nothing compared to her mother or brother." Sebastian snatched his hand away and shot a look at Lana that silenced her instantly.

"You would do well to remember who you are talking about Lana. Eugenia's blood is purer that the water the mountain provides for us. And that same power runs through Ellie's blood. Compared to her, you are nothing." He stared her down until Lana cowered in her chair; her smug arrogance retreated behind a demure shield. "Get out of my sight before I do something we'll both regret." Lana jumped to her feet so fast her chair was knocked sideways. She fled the room, brushing past James on her way out.

"Trying to work her charm on you again?" James asked, jerking his thumb at the now closed door. Seb rubbed his face and sighed.

"It makes me sick just looking at her sometimes. But I have to admit, she is good at what she does."

"You ever…?" James asked with a wry smile.

"And you haven't?"

"Once or twice. But the girl is crazy, even by our standards… Besides, she's not that good." James retrieves Lana's chair from the floor and sat down opposite his friend. "I just hope she's not stupid enough to challenge Ellie. The girl may not be much of a threat but, the way Eger talks, her brother would tear Lana to shreds before she could even lay a pretty little finger on the girl."

"That is why I'm leaving you in charge of Ellie. You're the only one I can trust this to." Sebastian played with the empty wine glass in front of him.

"What about Eger?"

"He'll be busy… All need you to do is make sure that nothing happens to her. The girl is our bargaining chip. As long as we have her Theo will be powerless to stop her." James frowned but did not rebuff Sebastian. He did not share their leader's confidence. This was still a very risky plan and he wasn't entirely sure the rewards would be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ellie tried to appear interested as she sat in the giant lecture theatre listening to yet another ancient-looking mage talk about metal but she failed miserably. Instead she occupied herself by looking at the audience. All in all, Ellie estimated that there were almost 200 mages present at the first day of the conference. Not all of them were as dry or wrinkled as the man who stood on the stage now, droning on about advances in the mining of some- metal-with-a-name-she-couldn't-pronounce. Ellie glanced at the handsome young boy across the aisle, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at the student as he smiled at her. For that she earned an elbow in the ribs from Daja.

"What?" Ellie whispered fiercely.

"It's bad enough you're not paying attention. Don't distract the other students as well." Daja said softly.

"May I just point out that I'm here against my will?"

"That's your fault for not being able to play nicely." The metal mage replied.

"No it's Chime's fault for not keeping that little snout shut…" Ellie retorted.

"Shut it…" Daja growled ominously, silencing her niece. Ellie then tried to entertain herself by imaging what Theo was doing right now. Her twin had been allowed to skip the morning proceedings to study in the library. Ellie would have bet her monthly allowance that the library was the last place Theo was right now. As she stifled another yawn with her hand, Ellie received a scathing look from Daja. The mage on stage fished his speech and people began to talk amongst themselves, waiting for the next speaker to arrive.

"Maybe it would be alright if she went outside for a few minutes," Frostpine said to Daja, "She's just going to drive you insane otherwise." The woman sighed with exacerbation.

"Fine, I give up! You've got five minutes girly. If you're not back by then I'll…" Daja's threat was cut short as a series of loud bangs echoed around the auditorium.

The room went silent as a young man walked across the stage to stand at the dais. Ellie recognised him instantly as James, the man she had tangled with in the courtyard. Several people tried to leave their seats but more men and women marched down the aisles of the theatre to block the way. Macabrely dressed in dark, hooded robes, they filled the air with a menacing vibe.

"Now if you'd all just please take your seats again. I'll be happy to explain everything. There's no need to rush off now; the only thing awaiting you outside is a battalion of soldiers. " James said with an evil smile. He descended the stage and helped his henchmen 'persuade' some of the more stubborn mages to resume their seats. Ellie flinched as she heard the unmistakable snap of bone when one man tried to fight off his captors. She slowly edged closer to her aunt and reached for Daja's hand.

"_This isn't good. What are we going to do?_" Ellie spoke softly through her magic, fearing that somehow she might be overheard.

"_It's okay… You just stay right by me and I'll protect you. We'll get out of here_." Daja whispered comfortingly.

"_I don't think we'll be going anywhere soon. All of the doors have been sealed shut. I can't even get out in my magical form_." Frostpine's voice echoed through Daja's mind into Ellie.

"_That's not helping…_" Daja chided her former teacher. A hush fell on the room again as James returned to the dais.

"Now, I just need two things before I leave you all in the capable hands of my lieutenant," James indicated a tall, plain man with brown hair and a dangerous looking short sword in his hand, "Firstly, I need the keys to the catacombs of the university. I assume that you have them Lord Mage Freemont." Two ruffians pulled a small, elderly man from the front row and a young woman searched through his clothes until she pulled out a large gold ring with a handful of keys on it. The old mage was then shoved unceremoniously back into his chair.

"You don't know what you're playing with boy…" the Lord Mage of the university wheezed.

"Oh I disagree," James cut Freemont off, "Now to the second piece of business; if Ellie Moss could come up on stage that would be greatly appreciated... You've got one minute before I send people to find you. And I can guarantee it won't be pretty." A wave of whispers ran through the crowd. Daja's grip on Ellie's hand tightened even more.

"_I'm not going to leave you_." Daja's voice was full of reassurance but Ellie could feel her panic to. Daja didn't know what to do.

"_No Aunt Daja but I'm going to let you go_." Ellie dropped Daja's hand and turned to kiss her on the cheek. The mage's brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Please don't do this." She whispered earnestly.

"Ten seconds, Ellie!" James shouted. Ellie closed her eyes and passed something stealthily into Daja's hands.

"I'm sorry." She said before getting to her feet. James stopped counting down and smiled wickedly as he watched Ellie walk calmly to the front of the room.

"Well now, isn't this nice. You were willing to risk your life for a room full of strangers." He indicated the rest of the audience. Ellie managed to force a smile as she stopped a few metres away from James.

"You won't kill me." She replied boldly. James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Your clan are all alike. Spilling my blood would be…" Ellie was cut off as she was grabbed from behind. A knife was pressed to her throat.

"Get her out of here." James told Ellie's captor. He ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the audience, that evil smile back on his face. "Now, what am I going to do with the rest of you?"

Kaiser was sitting in his bedroom cleaning his naginata while he waited for lunch time to come around. He had promised to meet Ellie in one of the large eating halls the university housed. The great bell had just started to ring out the hour when Jaeger burst into the room.

"Have you seen Theo?" the tall young noble asked in between gulps of air. He had obviously been running hard. Kai's heart instantly started to beat faster.

"No. What's wrong?!" he demanded, jumping to his feet.

"There's some sort of commotion going on at the conference."

"Oh My Gods, Ellie is in there." Kaiser rushed past Jae and out of his door. As soon as he stepped outside something heavy came down on his head, knocking him out cold. Jaeger leaned over Kai's crumpled body, checking his pulse as Lana cradled a wooden plank in her arms.

"That was just too easy!" she cackled, throwing the bloodied weapon to the floor.

Ellie struggled fiercely as cold metal shackles were snapped around her wrists. With her hands locked behind her back, she was dragged along unfamiliar hallways and deserted staircases to an unknown destination. But Ellie was blind to it all, as soon as they had begun moving away from the auditorium she dropped down into her magical core. From there she followed the thin blood red cord that led out of her body, back to the magical barrier that surrounded the theatre and beyond. She pressed against the barricade but it didn't respond. A wave of annoyance rippled across Ellie's magical self. If her thread of magic could pass through Ellie wasn't taking no for an answer. A longing thought went to Zareb, sleeping in him box back in her room. She would just have to do this by herself. With a deep breath and a prayer for good luck, Ellie slashed at the magical wall with her power. It wavered. She smiled. Shaping her magic like a blade, Ellie hacked away at the shield until she had made a sizable hole in it. In the blink of an eye, Ellie zipped along the thread of magical that lead her straight to Daja.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As she watched Ellie being dragged out of the room Daja had never felt so helpless in all her life. She became blind to everything around her; blind, that is, until a tiny voice whisper in her mind:

"_Aunt? I need you to listen to me_." Ellie's voice wrenched Daja from her stupor.

"_Ellie? Where are you? How is it that I can hear you?_" Daja was confused she glanced around the auditorium but couldn't see her niece.

"_The bay leaf in you hand… I tied a thread of magic to it so that I could communicate with you_. _I need you take Frostpine's hand. He needs to hear this too._" Daja did as Ellie asked.

"_Perhaps we underestimate you girly. A cunning little thing like you mother. How did you know they were after you_?" Frostpine's gruff voice echoed through Daja. There was a pause for a moment.

"_I didn't. I always have a few bay leaves on me just in case. Their great for acting as an anchor and… look this isn't important right now. I made a hole in the barrier so that you two could go get help. I can't seem to reach Theo… Where is Aunt Tris_?"

"_She was going to be in the great library. All of the students who aren't attending the conference are supposed to be studying there_." Daja replied.

"_Leave it to us Ellie. We'll get help_." Frostpine reassured her. Daja nibbled at her bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"_I… I want you to take care of yourself. No heroics. Promise?_" she felt Ellie's amusement flow down their magical connection.

"_I'm the daughter of Eugenia and Briar Moss, Daja. I make no promises and take no prisoners_." Ellie said. Then she was gone, leaving Daja and Frostpine to their task.

As consciousness faded in and out Kaiser became aware of two things: The first being the nauseating stabs of pain radiating from the back of his head. The second was the feeling of a warm body lying next to him on the cold, hard ground. With his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton wool he had to struggle to pull a rational thought out of his jumbled brain. It took all of his strength for Kai to drag himself into a siting position. Using the damp wall to lean again, Kaiser surveyed the room around him. It was a dark, cramped room with no windows. The only light came from a magical globe that was set in a small notch over the other side of the room. The person slumped into heap next to him shifted.

"Mind helping me to sit up?" Theo croaked. Kai leaned over and, with great effort, slid Theo up next to him. As soon as the dim light touched Theo's face, Kai could tell his friend was in a bad way. His lip was split and a large bruise spread across his jaw. Theo held his side and his breathing was shallow and raspy. "Just a few cracked ribs Kaiser…N-nothing to worry about."

"Shit man. Someone worked you over good and proper. And your lip has started bleeding again." Kai tore off a strip of his shirt and handed it to Theo who gingerly dabbed his swollen mouth. "So what happened?"

"Don't really know. Someone ambushed me on the way to the library. After a bit of a beating I passed out and woke up here. How about you?"

"You're not going to like this but I think Jaeger is the reason I ended up here… H-he said that there was trouble at the conference and when I ran out of the room someone hit me on the back head with something very, very heavy." Kaiser gentle touched the back of his head. His hair was caked with dry blood but the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. "Do you think Ellie is okay?" Kai asked. Theo winched as he tried to sit up straighter.

"I have not idea. Can't think properly… I'm sure she's fine."

The harsh slap of a hand across her face brought Ellie sharply back to reality. She glared at the petite blonde standing in front of her. The metallic taste of the blood leaking from her lip caressed her tongue as she ran it slowly over her mouth.

"I swear you'll pay for that two-fold." Ellie growled at Lana. The other girl laughed.

"And how do you plan to break those chains of yours?" She inquired arrogantly. Ellie longed to wipe that smug smile of her face. Unfortunately, Ellie had to admit that the bitch had a point. The chains tethering her to the metal chair she now occupied were magical. She couldn't use her own magic to break them and, as Ellie had discovered after she was strapped in, the metal links were spelled to keep her from using her power to call for help. "Do you like them?" Lana trailed a loving hand over the cuffs binding Ellie's wrists to the back of the chair. "Sebastian made them special for your brother. He's a metal mage you know. He's more powerful than any of the other Children his age. Of course, we hadn't anticipated that your brother would so much of a weakling. The boy can't even handle a mild beating." Ellie's head snapped around to look at Lana, her dull brown eyes dripping with venom.

"What have you done to him you pale bitch?"

"Nothing really… just a few broken ribs… a black eyes… nothing that a true Child couldn't handle."

Ellie felt rage bubbling up inside her. Her magics demanded to be allowed to deal with Lana. Their voices hissed through Ellie's mind.

_This insufferable minx can not be allowed to insult the family's honour like this._ Ellie's red half argued.

_Yes… insubordination can not be tolerated. You are a queen by birth-right. The creature must be taught a lesson!_ The golden magic demanded. Ellie attempted to quieten her magics.

_I'm glad you to finally agree on something but please! This is hardly the time to start insisting I take notice of my noble lineage. You two didn't seem to mind me being with a common-born Harrier, why should you care about this?_

_The Harrier boy never tied you to a chair! _

_Or insulted you magical gift._

_Oh! I get it. So your not really defending my honour, just yours is that it? _Ellie shook her head and returned her attention to the room around her. She watched as Lana paced for a few long minutes.

"If you keep doing that you're going to wear a groove into the stone." Ellie commented. Lana's snide reply was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked. Ellie sat with her back to the only entrance to the room so she couldn't see who came into the room. The look of fear that flicked across Lana's face made Ellie doubt if she actually wanted to.

"S-Sebastian! W-what are you doing here? I-I was just coming to look for you…" Lana stuttered.

"Leave now," Seb's voice was so menacing even Ellie was wary, "I'll deal with you later." Lana scurried out of the room. Once she was gone, Sebastian slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Ellie tensed up, not knowing what to expect. "I'm sorry you were left alone with that woman. Did she hurt you?" Ellie was shocked by the genuine concern in his words.

"Not really. Just a slap or t…" Ellie forgot was she was saying as Sebastian's hands caressed the back of her neck. His touch sent trails of fire roaring across her skin. As alarm bells began to peal in her head she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly paper dry. Ellie' was shaken from her thoughts as Sebastian's fingers unclipped the chain around her neck, slowly pulling her necklace up and over her head.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked, leaning in so close to her ear that his warm breath sent shivers of pleasure running down her spine. Ellie jerked her head away. What was this boy doing to her? This had to be magic, she thought; I'm not the type of girl to fall for the next guy who is nice to me.

"My… My Aunt Daja."

"Liar." Seb smiled and shook his head. "Fine, keep you secret. Whoever he is, I hope he's worth lying for."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Ellie croaked. Sebastian cradled the blue garnet in his palm and walked around to face his captive.

"It's been inscribed with a spell, you know. The silver claw does anyway; one for protection."

"So what?" she retorted gruffly.

"Just seems like whoever gave this to you didn't trust you out of his sight. A bit clingy if you ask me." Sebastian tucked the necklace in his pocket. "Unless you need the extra help…" Sebastian's voice trailed off

"As if I would need anyone to protect me, I'm a Child of Light!" Ellie cried indignantly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You are a half child until you undergo the proper ceremonies." He reminded her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie gave Seb a slow, wicked smile

Ellie gave Seb a slow, wicked smile. His heart did a little summersault. It was the same smile she had given him the day they first met. He's eyes slipped down to watch her beautiful, bloodstained mouth. It would be so easy to just lean down and kiss them. Ellie ran her tongue languorously over her bottom lip. Sebastian snapped his eyes shut and turned to lean on the wall behind him. The cold stone reminded him that he was there for a reason. He faced Ellie again, who was watching him with keen interest. Her hormones went into a spin once she realise she was having the same effect on Seb that he had exerted on her. Of course, most men fawned over her but turning a Child, someone who was born with a will of iron, was another achievement altogether. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quiet possibly the most beautiful woman in existence?" He asked. Now it was Ellie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Of course they have… But I wonder if any of them knew where you get that beauty from?"

"Do you?" Ellie replied calmly. Inside her head, alarm bells began to ring with renewed vigour. This man knew about the medallion. Lana had said he was a metal mage but he still shouldn't be able to sense it unless… "You've seen the Child half of the medallion." Sebastian gave a soft chuckle.

"My! You are quick aren't you?"

"And you're here for the other half?" She whispered. "Do the elders know? Did they send you here?"

Without warning Sebastian swooped down on her and, taking her head in his hands, kissed Ellie with fierce determination. A shiver ran through her mind and, suddenly, she was transported to a large underground cavern. She heard the sounds of fighting outside the heavy oak doors in front of her but that was not what transfixed Ellie so much she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Leaning against the doors, bloodstained and sweat soaked, she cradled the body of her lifeless twin in her arms while Kaiser lay in a crumpled heap nearby, a dagger still jutting out of his chest. Then the vision warped and she was back in the room with Sebastian again. He was leaning against the wall, watching her with an unfathomable expression.

"No one ever mentioned you had the sight." He said, matter-of-factly.

"How would you even know what magical abilities I have? Unless… Oh Gods no! The council of elders did send you here!"

"No."

"No? But why…"

"You'll find out later. but right now. I have to get going. They need my help unlocking the guarding spells." as he strolled calmly towards the door, Ellie's stomach turned to lead and her head because clouded with the power of the medallion.

"You are not strong enough to control us mortal." her golden half growled, using her body to communicate its displeasure in a strange, inhuman voice. Sebastian with his hand on the door knob. "There is only one human who can command us."

"Luckily i have her in my hands." he snapped before storming out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"How long do you think that they'll keep us in here?" Kai croaked. Theo shrugged.

"Who knows. I just hope they bring us something to drink soon..." Theo was cut off by a loud bang that made the door of their cell shudder.

"What in Mila's name was that?!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Sounded like an explosion... Wait. do you smell that? Ozone..." Theo scrambled over to the door and started pounding on it. "We're in here!" he wheezed. Sharp pains spiked through his chest. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was a red-headed woman with lighting dancing around her standing in the now open doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken Daja long to find the tear that Ellie had made in the shield. It had taken even less time for the smith mage to contact her sister. Unlike Daja, Tris and her group of students and teacher had not been considered much of a threat. What few guards their attackers had bother to use where no match for the enraged weather mage.

Don't bother coming for us yet. You need to find Theo. He'll know where their holding Ellie. Daja told Tris through their magical bond. Fortunately, for once the red-head hadn't argued. She had rescued her nephew as well as the small group of soldiers that usually guarded the university, and Kaiser. Then, together, the motley crew of students, teachers and soldiers stormed the auditorium.

"You took your time getting here." Frostpine said cheerfully once they had disarmed the last of their captures.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just got a bit caught up trying to save me wounded nephew. Thank goodness Jasper is out in the field with his father. That's one less child to worry about." Tris sighed as she slumped against the wall. Her blue glasses were pushed up onto of her head as she searched for any sign of Ellie. "I can't see anything." she grumbled, yanking her glasses back down over her eyes.

"Theo?" Daja asked tentatively. One of the head healers had mended his wounds but the art mage was still to pale for her liking.

"Nothing. She lives, but is beyond my reach. Which means she's either being shielded or..."

"Or what?" Kaiser asked impatiently.

"Or she no longer has command over her own body."

"Well, we'll have to go find her." Daja said, turning to her sister. "You keep the young ones safe in here. I'll take Kaiser, Theo and Frostpine. We'll come back here once we find her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gods, I hate him! Ellie screamed in her head as she waited for the medallion to work its magic on the locks that bound them in place.

"Perhaps you should tell that next time you kiss him." Her golden half growled as it struggled with the complexity of the Sebastian had weaved. Ellie's magic snickered.

The Golden One has a point, no? The Child kissed you and all you did was sit here and take it. Me? I would have bitten his tongue off when he slipped it into our mouth.

Violent never solved anything. Ellie snapped.

"No but it is glorious to behold. I remember when your mother destroyed the pirate fleet. Such excitement I had not had in centuries! I'm glad I decided to live in you, Ellie. Now we shall will have even more fun." The Medallion squealed with delight as the chains that bound them fell to the floor.

Now we destroy our enemies! Her magic whooped with joy.

"Now we save my brother." Ellie growled as she sent the door flying off of its hinges

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sebastian! Have you heard? The mages in the auditorium have rebelled. James said he was making his way down to the underground tunnel, to protect our exit incase you give the order to retreat. Sebastian?" Lana came to a sudden holt in front of the metal mage. She reached a hand out to touch his shoulder but he jerked away.

"She escaped." He growled. Lana frowned.

"Who?"

"Ellie, of course. The one person I need most and she escaped."

"That bitch? I don't see why she's so important..." Sebastian silenced Lana with a blow to the face.

"Of course you don't. You're just a sad pathetic little Child whose too stupid to see past her own nose, much less behold the power of a goddess like Ellie." He roared. Lana sniffed, clutching the bruised side of her face.

"Fine," she screeched, "you can stay here and get caught but I'm going home. And I hope your little girlfriend tears you limb from limb!"

Sebastian watched her storm out of the room before pulling the two pieces of the medallion out of his pocket. Jaeger reappeared at his side.

"Are you sure that was wise?" He asked Seb.

"It was necessary... I need to find Ellie, Jae. Nothing matters now but that. Set off the destruction spells... Give her no alternative but to come to us." Sebastian joined the two halves of the medallion of Beowulf together. They blazed red hot for a moment before becoming whole again. Except, that is, for a tiny slither that was missing at the centre of the circle. The piece that was now a part of Ellie Moss's soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first place she headed was the cavern where the second half of the medallion was kept. She was stunned by the sight of the great wooden doors that guarded the vault lying useless on the floor inside the cavern, as if they had been blown off of their hinges. She staggered into the room, which was a shambles. The stone altar where the Lightsbridge half of the medallion had been kept was empty. She groaned and rushed over to it. There was residual magic form the medallion but not enough for her to follow.

"Gods no!" She sobbed.

"Ellie?" Kasier whispered hesitantly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and spun around, she hadn't even heard him arrive. She fisted her hands into his shirt sleeve, desperation making her short of breath.

"He has it, Kai. He has the medallion. One of the most powerful magical objects and its in the hands of a Metal Mage, a Child!" Ellie cried histerically. Kaiser wrapped her up in a loving embrace, muttering soothing words into her hair, until she stopped shaking.

"We have to go." Daja commented from her position at the entrance of the cavern. Ellie flinched, she hadn't even noticed her Aunt was standing there. "Frostpine and Theo will be back at the Auditorium by now." Ellie nodded and wiped the tears from her face. She opened her mouth to ask how they had managed to find her when the room began to shake violently. Ellie screamed as chucks of rock dislodged themselves from the ceiling. Kasier, on the other hand, scooped her up in his arms and raced towards the doorway, only putting her down when they were back above ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, cupping her face in his hands. He rubbed a patch of dirt from her cheek with his thumb. Warm shivers ran down Ellie's spine.

"I am now." She whispered, feathering her lips lightly over Kai's.

"I hate to interrupt but we should really get back to the others." Daja reminded them both. Ellie blushed and stepped out of Kaiser's hold, taking him by the hand as she head off towards the auditorium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I thought you might like this." Theo said as he placed Zareb in Ellie's hands. The living-magic whip greeted her affectionately, curling itself around her thigh. She stroked the weapon absentmindedly as she looked around the once great auditorium, now empty except for her small band of weary mages; her family. The last earthquake had dislodged of the roof and harsh rays of light slashed through the gloomy theatre. Ellie soaked up the sunshine like a plant that had been kept in the dark for too long. The buzzing at the edge of her mind told her the medallion was close, she could feel its power calling to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Daja, Kaiser Frostpine and Theo debate the best way forward, bravely fighting when there was only one way this was going to end. The latest shock wave drowned out their voice in a thunderous roar and the building around them shook violently.

"So, do we have a plan?" Daja asked once the rumble had died down.

"Has mother ever shown you The Reservoir of Memory?" Ellie asked, making everyone jump. She had been so quiet, they had forgotten she was still there.

"Once, when Uneny first came to us, she performed the cleaning ritual to wash away his trangshi past. The Children of Light are the only ones who can perform the spell. After what Eugenia showed me, I can understand why." Daja mulled over her memories of what she had seen and what she had felt. The mage was reluctant to return to that place herself, let alone let Ellie go there. Ellie stretched her hands out, palm up, towards her aunt. Daja tentatively grasped the offered hands.

"Kaiser and I will guard you from here, sister, while Frostpine works to hold the building up around us." Theo said solemnly. Ellie nodded her thanks and the locked her brown eyes with those of her aunt.

Without warning, the duo was spinning through the air so fast the scenery around them was blurred beyond recognition. When the sensation stopped, Daja found herself standing in a seemingly endless field of lush, green grass. The sky was the most brilliant blue Daja had ever seen. She let go of her niece's hands and took a deep breath, sucking in the sweet, rich air.

"This can not be the Reservoir of Memories. What Eugenia showed me was so different!" Daja exclaimed. Ellie laughed; a delicious noise that sent the grass around them rippling with joy.

"This is my version of the reservoir. Mum likes to use the dark, creepy Hall of Whispers; probably so that she doesn't get comfortable being there. Clammy and unfriendly place… Oh, but where are my manners! Aunt Daja, welcome to the Field of Dreams." The plants around them seemed to glow with pride. Daja gave a slight bow to her surroundings. She blinked. Had the grass bowed in reply or was that just a breeze? All of a sudden, a great booming voice rolled across the field.

"We're ready," Ellie felt Kaiser's lips brush her cheek, "Do your thing, baby." She smiled wistfully for a moment and then, with a determined face, took a step out into the meadow.

"Field of Dreams, I am Ellie Moss, Child of Light and Crown Princess to the 5th Clan. I come here for wisdom as is my right by blood and birth." As her voice carried across their surrounding a thousand whispers replied to her words. Daja shivered as the air began to hum with magic. She definitely remembered this bit. At first the muttered words were jumbled together; unrecognizable fragments of sound. Then the chatter seemed to mold together into one unmistakeable command.

"Speak Child!" the voice barked. To Daja, it sounded very much like her mother who had died when the Third Ship Kisubo went down. Ellie didn't seem fazed by the gruff demand.

"Grandmother, I search for the Spell of Awakening!" Ellie shouted back.

"Do you know what night this is?" the voice replied indignantly.

"It is the blood moon, Grandmother. The most sacred night of the year for Children."

"Yet you come here and disturb this most sacred night. Why?"

"Because I need help. Because there are others in danger. Most of all, because it is my right, Grandmother. I shall not be denied." There was silence.

"Is that really your Grandmother?" Daja asked after a while. Ellie glanced at her aunt, her eyebrow arched. Before she could reply, the whispers returned.

"You may have what you ask for but there is a price." The voice snapped. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"A price?! This girl is hear trying to stop a group of your own people hell bent on destroying an entire city and you want her to pay for your help." Daja exclaimed in disgust. Ellie placed a soothing hand on her aunt's shoulder.

"There's always a price for our actions, Grandmother. For the chance to balance the books against these people you may ask any price you want," Ellie felt her stomach lurch as Lightsbridge shook again, "But please ask later. Right now I require the spell." A fleeting moment passed where Ellie thought she would be refused. But then a wisp of jade smoke came speeding across the field, heading towards her. She just managed to wrap a hand around her aunt's wrist before the cloud hit her.

Daja shook Ellie by the shoulders to rouse her. They were back in their own bodies in the Auditorium. Ellie stirred finally but as she opened her eyes Daja knew something was wrong. The spell Ellie used to turn her metallic golden eyes to dark brown had gone. Now those gold eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit theatre. Ellie felt a wave of uncertainly wash over her at what was to come. She was not her mother. She did not know if she had the strength to save an entire city from destruction. Yet for her family, for the innocent people put at risk by Sebastian's greed, she was willing to try. Rage boiled up inside of her at the thought of anything happening to those she loved.

"To be furious is to be frightened out of fear." She growled. Daja let go of her niece in horror as Ellie's skin started to glow blood-red. Ellie wobbled slightly but then she managed to steady herself. After shaking her head to clear the fogginess that still remained, she then signaled to Frostpine to remove his power from around them, which was the only think holding up the fragile roof. She let her magic flow out into the room around her and beyond. Letting her magical self ride that wave of power until she could see all around her, Ellie took stock of her situation. The rebels that had attacked them were not as numerous as she had first thought, which meant that they had to be well trained to have inflicted so much damage. The destruction spells were beginning to break free of their hold. Ellie winced; they didn't have much time to enact her plan.

It is possible but it shall be dangerous. Sebastian will not be easily overcome. Her blood-red magic said in a meditative voice.

I agree. We will have to draw him out into the open, the town square perhaps. Then take back what belongs to us. You will have to endure much pain, Ellie. Not even your mother, powerful though she was, could absorb the full strength of me. The Medallion reminded me.

I am not my mother. Besides, I have lived with you all of my life. I understand the magic, and the danger, better that any other. It will work. Ellie told them. To herself she added an extra prayer that she would be proven right. At least most of the civilians had managed to fleet into the surrounding countryside through the escape tunnels built into the city walls. Ellie sensed her Aunt Tris using her magic to shield large groups of refugees.

"It is possible. But we have to act fast." Ellie informed Daja once she drained back into her own body.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I to blow the roof off, so I can begin the spell. Can you do that from here?"

"You doubt your Aunt Daja?" Daja asked with false indignation. Ellie grinned at her aunt. Daja sat down on the damp ground and began to breathe. Ellie watched as Daja's magic radiated out from the mage and formed a large bubble that hovered in the air, waiting for the command. Ellie reached inside of her and began to collect her own power.

"Now!" Ellie cried. There was a blast of bright light as the metal in the roof of the Auditorium blasted out in all directions. Ellie was sent staggering as the shockwave of magic hit her. "That was a bit of overkill." She wheezed.

"Aunt Daja has always had a soft spot for the dramatics." Theo remarked through gritted teeth.

Ellie didn't waste another moment. She called to the spell her grandmother had given to her. The Spell of Awakening required a huge amount of power and control to wield. Ellie doubted she had enough of either but she did not doubt the consequences if she did nothing. Opening herself up to the plants around her, she drew on the deep well of magic inside her and pushed the field of her influence. She gritted her teeth and reached for as many of her green friends as she could. Once her magic met the cold stone of the city's out wall, she released the spell. It lashed through her like a whip, sending sharp stabbed of pain through her chest. There slight tremor before the theatre around them exploded into life. All over the city plants began to burst from the ground. Long dead pieces of wood came to life, shooting thick roots towards the ground while their branches reached for the skies. Moss spread across the walls of the city and flowers bloomed to beautiful life, turning Lightsbridge from a grey monster into a living, breathing sanctuary of plants. Ellie pointed with a shaking finger at a tunnel that opened up in the wall next to them.

"T-that's the way out." She held up a blood-red hand and placed a small dot of magic on each of her family's foreheads, allowing them safe passage through her forest fortress.

"But we're not leaving you." Kaiser argued, dragging her into his embrace. Ellie turned her face up to bathe in the brilliant sunlight that came streaming through the open roof. Kai brushed a kiss across her lips. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose her." The Medallion said softly. Kaiser gasped and let go of Ellie, staggering back until Theo caught him by the shoulders.

"You think I trust you. You ruined her life. All of this is because of you." He snapped angrily. The Medallion shrugged.

"Perhaps. But without me Ellie still has more power than any other Child I have even met, And believe me I've met a few. She is Benzersiz. She is Inimitable. Always and forever. Besides," The medallion replied with a sigh, "she loves you." Ellie blinked rapidly, regaining control from her golden half.

"Please, do as I ask. As we ask. You will have a better chance if you split up, the plants will be able to hide your escape better." Ellie told Daja, Theo and Frostpine, taking Kai's hand in her own. Daja kissed her on the cheek.

"Be safe Ellie. I don't think your father would ever forgive Frostpine or I if something happened to you." She said softly. Ellie nodded, wishing them luck as they headed down the tunnel of greenery together before heading off in separate directions. Theo raised an index finger to his twin's forehead and traced out the symbols for protection and strength putting all the magic he could spare into them.

"May the gods of the Children watch over you." Theo whispered, before bowing deeply and leaving Ellie alone with Kaiser.

"Please don't do this, Ellie. Don't tell me to leave. I don't think that I could bear it." Kaiser muttered, keeping his eyes on the ground. Ellie put her hand under Kai's chin and tugged until his eyes met hers.

"If I have to send you away then I will. Don't make what could be our last goodbye one of anger and resentment." She pleaded. Kaiser closed his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hug me. Kiss me. Love me. That is all I have even wanted you to do." She replied.

Kaiser pulled her into his arms, wrapping her close to his heart. He held her like that for a few precious moments, planting kissed across her face, before finally letting her go. His heart felt as if it was being pierced by a thousand needles. After one last, long kiss he said, "You're killing me, you know that?" His voice was full of male exasperation. Ellie smiled as she watched him walk slowly down the tunnel.

"There are far worse thing to die of in this world than love" She called after him, adding softly to herself, "No better thing to live for though."


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian watched as the wall of plants parted to allow the tall siren with waist-length black hair and glowing golden eyes walk out into the large courtyard. Jaeger shuffled nervously next to him, flicking a knife from hand to hand. Theo had send the other soldiers through the tunnels back to the City of Light, some carrying loot with them. Lightsbridge had many useful books in its libraries, the Children would be pleased to have them. He had asked Jae to go with the others but his best friend had refused. Seb could not help but be pleased by that loyalty. Besides, if he succeeded, he would need Jae's help. Ellie stopped a few meters away from him, watching them both with her goddess-like eyes.

"This is your doing?" Sebastian asked, indicating the lush vegetation around them. Ellie smiled coyly.

"Of course. Do you like it? The spell is simple but it requires a vast amount of energy. Then again, once done, the resulting plant life tripled my own power."

"It is a beautiful thing, just like you, Ellie... By the way, I suppose that this is yours too?" he asked as Jae dragged a near-unconscious Kaiser from behind the trunk of a nearby tree. Ellie hissed, her golden eyes sparking with fury before she managed to get herself under control.

"Let him go." She asked, quietly. Seb shook his head.

"I don't think so. He's my link to you; and you are my link to the Medallion." Seb said, stepping forward until he stood within arms reach of Ellie. He turned his face up to the light of the full moon. "The Blood Moon is almost upon us. The most powerful of nights for the Children and the only night when this spell can be broken." Sebastian pulled a blood-red sphere out of his pocket and tossed it to Ellie. Lodged in the centre of the clear stone ball was a fragment of a gold disc. "Can you hear it? Feel it calling to you?"

Ellie nodded, trying desperately to block out the insidious whispers of the trapped part of the Medallion. Her skin felt hot, too hot. When she looked down, her arms were glowing a chilling blood-red. She tried to shove the stone back at Seb but he simply wrapped his hand over hers, locking the Medallion in her grip.

"It has haunted my every dream since I was a child, asking me to help free it. Telling me about you, about how special you are. It wants to be whole again, Ellie." Sebastian took the Children half of the Medallion out of his pocket and placed it into her hand. "Put them back together, Ellie. Break the blood stone spell and make the Medallion whole again." Ellie shook her head, a lone tear trickling down her face. "That wasn't a request." Seb snapped, dragging her until they stood in front of Jae, who had a knife against Kaiser's throat. Ellie looked a her unconscious lover and whimpered.

"Please. Please don't do this." She croaked. Ellie cast her eyes up to the moon. It had begun to change from pure white to a deep red. She could feel the light from the moon seeping into her body, calling to her soul.

"Do it, or face the consequences." Seb warned.

"I can't..." Ellie cried. Sebastian swore under his breath.

"Fine. If you won't do it willingly then I'll have to force the issue." He growled.

Suddenly, he hand a knife in his hand. He moved so fast that Ellie didn't even realize what was happening until the blade was hilt-deep in her side. Sebastian twisted the dagger. Pain unlike anything she had ever experienced engulfed her body. Ellie screamed when he torn the weapon from her flesh. Shuddering, she dropped to her knees, her hands going to her injured side. Blood poured from the wound, coating the two halves of the Medallion, which began to hum softly.

"You... Have no idea what you have done." Ellie gasped before she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

The world faded away until Ellie stood in a room of infinite space and pure white colour. The Room of Limitlessness. She had heard about it but never been here before. Only the kings and queens of the Children of Light were supposed to come here. Her skin no longer glowed a bright blood-red but golden, like the now healed medallion in her hands. She cradled it in her palms, trying to decipher the strange runes etched into its surface. She'd seen this type of writing before... In a dream, perhaps.

"Where am I?" someone asked in a shaky voice. Ellie looked up to see a familiar young man standing near her, watching her carefully. He seemed to recognize her, a hesitant smile spreading across his face.

"You are neither here nor there. Not a bad place to be if you're not looking to be somewhere." She replied, running her fingers over the medallion. If she could read these carving then maybe she could figure out how to stop Sebastian. She could feel the wound on her side healing already just from touching the disc.

"Is this the future? I mean, are you the Eugenia from the future?" The young man asked. Ellie's concentration was broken by the mentioning of her mother's name. It was then that she really looked at her companion. He reminded her of Theo but different, wrong somehow. Then a slow smile crept across her face. He looked like Dad. A very young version of dad but there was no mistaking that nose or those mischievous eyes.

"Maybe, I guess you'll just have to marry her and find out." She said, circling the young man. This was definitely Briar Moss but what was he doing in the Room of Limitlessness? Had the medallion brought him here? Ellie's heart lightened. It was amusing to see her father looking so confused.

"But Eugenia's a queen; one of the nine rulers of the Children of Light." Briar muttered. That made Ellie laugh, a sound so much like her mother's that her father seemed taken back.

"I had forgotten about that one. Eugenia is a sneaky one; always has been, always will be. But I had thought you would have figured out it was more to do with her fear of being hurt than any real obligation back home." Ellie explained wryly.

"I… I had never thought about it like that. But what about the addiction I have to her magic?" Briar asked gingerly.

"Love cannot blossom in barren soil Briar. You always loved her. The magic just amplified that love. But the effect has been nullified seeing as we're talking right now." Ellie smiled knowingly. She held the medallion up in front of Briar's face. "All of that time, five years of her life, just to find this. But I suppose it was worth it in the end." She looked deep into her father's eyes. "You and you alone saved her. When all others failed, you were the one who prevailed." As Briar slowly began to fade from the room, Ellie became more urgent. "Love is the most powerful magic of all Briar! Love conquers all!" But her father was already gone.

"Love conquers all... How cliched." She muttered to herself.

But perhaps you are right, Child. The Golden One and I love you dearly, as much as we are able to feel emotions in the human sense. It is that love that brought you here when death would have taken you from us. It is your love for Kaiser that will save us all. Her own magic whispered to her.

The Red One is right, as much as I dislike admitting it. We, all three of us, can finish this but only if your love for the human is strong enough. Only if you are willing to sacrifice a great deal. The Medallion added. Ellie sighed heavily, feeling the burden of the Spell of Awakening and exhaustion from the pain of the knife finally catching up with her. Failure was not an option.

"Tell me what to do, old friends."


	15. Chapter 15

Kaiser woke up to a sight that made his heart twist with fear and grief. Ellie lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from a wound to her torso, her brown hair spread out like a halo around her head. The two Children of Light that had ambushed him as he tried to escape out of the jungle that Lightsbridge had become stood off to one side, their heads bent together conspiratorially. Kai crawled slowly across the short distance between Ellie and himself while keeping and eye on their captors. As he reached her, Kaiser's heart missed a beat. The blood seeping from her side was streaked with ribbons of gold.

"Ellie, come on baby you have to wake up now. You can't leave me because... Because I love you and we're supposed to get married hand have kids and grow old together." Kaiser said, cradling Ellie's head in his lap. A smile flicked across her pale, strained face.

"S-sounds wonderful." She croaked. Ellie felt even more tired back here than she had in the Room of Limitlessness, if that was possible. It was hard to keep Kaiser and herself hidden from Sebastian and Jaeger and with her blood-red magic seeming from her wound to soak the grown around her, she would have to call on the power of the Medallion soon to end this Gods-awful day. First, though, she had to open her eyes, had to see Kaiser one more time.

Kai sighed with relief when Ellie finally lifted her eyelids and looked at him.

"Where is Zareb? I need him." Ellie whispered. Kaiser took the offered weapon from a vine of Ivy, which then tried to wrap itself around his leg.

"Stop that." He told the plant before giving Ellie her beloved whip. She gazed at him with loving eyes for a long time before finally saying, "I love you, always and forever. Just remember that."

"I won't have to because we're going to make it, okay? We're got our whole lives ahead of us, so... so you just save your strength while I think of a plan to get us out of here." Kaiser told her sternly. Ellie's face lit up with a broad grin. She called more vines to twist themselves around her lover; she wanted him secure and out of the way before she let the medallion have free reign. She wished she had asked her mother what it had been like for her. Ellie felt the fear pulling at her mind and body. Did it hurt? Would she realize what was happening around her? Most importantly, was the Medallion right when it said she was Benzersiz? Would she survive or would that much power fracture her mind forever?

"Too many questions." She muttered, feeling her shielding spell slipping away from her. It was now or never for her plan.

"What was that?" Kai asked worriedly. Ellie pulled his head down towards hers and brushed her lips across his in a feather-light kiss.

"I'm sorry but this is probably going to hurt." She whispered.

"What's going to hurt?" Sebastian inquired blandly as he marched towards them.

"This." Ellie replied with a maniacal grin as the jungle exploded around them. Plants reached for Kaiser, wrapping themselves around him and yanking him back into the dense foliage. Sebastian and Jaeger staggered backwards, away from Ellie as the plants around her helped her to her feet.

"Could not bear to have your lover see you be defeated, half-cast?" Jae sneered.

"Why is it you call Ellie half-cast? She is a queen-to-be." The Medallion asked in an inhuman voice, tilting Ellie's head to the side quizzically. Jaeger backed away from the creature before him. Those golden eyes seemed to pierce his soul, sending shafts of pain through his whole body. Panic rose inside of him but Sebastian placed a staying hand on his arm when he would have bolted.

"You are the Medallion of Beowulf?" He asked, edging towards Ellie. The plants had begun to recede all around them, shrinking away as if in fear or anticipation. A shiver went up Sebasitan's spine. He dreaded to think what but at least now he had reached his goal, the creature of the ancient Medallion was whole again and had shown itself to him.

"My name is Toverij. You are Sebastian, Child of Light and Metal Mage."

"Yes. I am very pleased to meet you Toverij. I have read all of the books that the Children have on you. You are indeed a great being. Wise, powerful..."

"Don't try my patience, Mage. What do you want?! Why have you woken me from my peaceful slumber and happy dreams? I doubt it was just to flatter me." Toverij snapped, cutting Seb off. Yet, its voice held a whisper of power, caressing where its words had censured. Sebastian smiled

"I want what you gave to Ellie. I am a King-to-be but with your power I can take the thrones of all the Children clans. Ellie does nothing for you! She shies away from your greatness but I know what you can do and I am not afraid." Sebastian said firmly.

A wicked smile spread slowly across Ellie's face, her golden eyes glowing with magic, "We shall see, Sebastian, Child of Light... We shall see."


End file.
